


Doing It The Hard Way

by orphan_account



Category: Benedict Cumberbactch
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie Lynn Jacobs is the mother of a smart-mouthed 13 year old named Rylee Ann and the lead makeup artist on the set of the new Avengers movie. Her friends are trying to set her up with Dr. Strange, but with friends like Loki and Iron Man, who needs enemies?
Yes, I know Dr. Strange is not in The Avengers, but for this story he is. Come on, who wouldn't want Loki and Dr. Strange on the same screen?
I do not own any characters in the Marvel universe, nor do I know any of the real people associated with this story. I only own my own original characters.





	1. Chapter One

*Charlie's POV*

"Rylee, are you ready? We have to go!" This child will be the death of me, I swear. I shove my credit card in the back pocket of my jeans and grab my keys and phone from the table as Rylee comes walking out of the bathroom. She grabs her book bag from the sofa as I open the door. "You got everything?" She rolls her eyes at me. "One of these days I'm gonna smack you so hard that your eyes will stay that way." I hear her snicker and I grin as we walk out.

"Mom, chill out. I have everything I need. If Uncle Bobby gonna be there?"

"Yes, he is. He's one of the stars after all. Are you excited?" She nods as I pull away from the hotel in my cherry red Dodge Charger. My bike sits parked in its' spot, looking lonely. We don't live a normal life by any means, going from movie set to movie set, but it's normal for us. I home school Rylee so she can come on the adventures with me. Otherwise, she would have to stay with my dad. I am a lead makeup artist and the movie we are starting today is The Avengers. Let me clear something up. 'Uncle Bobby' is no relation to us. He is Robert Downey Jr., who has become an honorary uncle and father figure for Rylee. He's also my best friend. The fact that we are actually doing a movie together is amazing and a first. Rylee's father John, my husband, died in a motorcycle accident five years ago, so Bobby fills in when he can. Rylee breaks into my thoughts.

"So, this is a superhero movie?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Who else is in it?" I grin, starting with people she knows, but saving the biggies for last.

"Well, let's see. You already know Bobby is in it. That leaves Chris Evans, Jeremy Renner, Scar..." her squeals interrupt me.

"Aunt Scar?!?" I laugh at how happy she is.

"Yes, Aunt Scar. Also Mark, Samuel, Chris Hemsworth. Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston." I have to roll the car window down to keep her from breaking my ear drum.

"Oh my god, mom! Sherlock and Loki in the same movie?!?" I shush her as we pull up to the gate at the set. I get my parking pass and our badges then hunt for a parking spot. I turn to my teenager who looks like she is going to explode.

"What are the rules?" She rolls her eyes, earning herself a dirty look from yours truly as we get out of the car.

"Absolutely best behavior around the actors, no fowl language and absolutely no fangirling." I nod.

"Good girl!" We start walking, looking for the makeup trailer when we hear someone shout.

"Rylee Ann!" By the time I turn around, my child is across the compound and jumping on Bobby. I'm a little distracted by my own internal fangirl as I notice Benedict and Tom standing beside him, smiling. I grin, pretending to check my phone. "Charles Lynn!"

"Oh, are you addressing me? I thought my child was the only one to get a shout out."

"Charles, get your obnoxious ass over here and hug me, dammit!" I walk over and am immediately engulfed in his huge arms.

"Stop calling me Charles!" He pulls back to give me a kiss on the cheek, then untangling himself.

"Charlie, meet Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston. Tom, Ben, meet Charlie, the best makeup artist in the business." I grin as I shake hands with both men, shivering a little when I come in contact with Ben's huge hand, as he holds it a little longer than normal I think it's weird to feel actual sparks from a handshake.

"Ummmm, no. Greg Nicotero is the best makeup artist in the business. I'm farther down the list." Benedict smiles at me as Bobby and Tom grin like fools for some reason.

"Oh, my dear, I'm prepared to believe you're the best at everything you do." I forget to breathe as I hear that perfect deep British accent. Oh my goodness, it's going to fun listening to him speak every day. I'm broken from my thoughts by Bobby.

"Rylee Ann, you know I love you. You're my favorite kid, hands down, but what the ever loving hell did you do to your hair?" I give my child a dirty look as she pats the purple spikes and smiles at Bobby.

"Do you like it?"

"Ummm, well, does mom hate it?" She has the nerve to smile and nod her spiky little head.

"So much, I'm grounded for a month."

"Yikes! Yeah, that's a serious hate. In that case, I love it." I hear the other two men chuckle and think that I've wasted enough time fangirling. I turn on my heels and start toward the trailers.

"Rylee Ann, on my six!" I hear her speak to the men.

"That quite literally translates to 'on her ass'. And she says I can't curse."

"Rylee Ann!"

"Oh my god, mom, I'm coming!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

*Robert's POV*

 

"She is adorable." I look at Ben and grin.

"Yeah, Rylee's a hoot."

"I'm sure she is, but I was talking about Charlie. Is she married? Boyfriend? That red hair is amazing." I look at Tom and we both start grinning. This is a big deal because Ben hasn't shown interest in anyone since his marriage ended a year ago. He hasn't even dated.

"Uhhh, no, no boyfriend. Her husband is dead. Accident five years ago." He nods. "Am I detecting some attraction to Miss Charlie on your part? Does Dr. Strange wanna get some strange?" That seems to shake him out of watching her ass sway across the compound as Tom laughs hysterically.

"What? No, of course not! I was just...curious, that's all." I nod.

"So you weren't just checking out her ass?" Tom decides to finally speak.

"If he wasn't, I certainly was." I laugh as Tom as Ben looks like he could punch him in his perfect face.

"Back off, Tom. You have a girlfriend, remember?" Tom just grins.

"Yes, yes I do remember, but Chris Evans doesn't. You better snatch her up before he gets a hold of her." I watch Ben scowl at Tom, then hear him mutter.

"Bloody hell!"


	2. Chapter Two

*Ben's POV*

 

I can't get this woman out of my head. All morning, I've been ignoring people as I picture her in my head, imagining all sorts of scenarios where I could possibly have her naked under me, over me, or in front of me. I feel like a randy teenager, which isn't like me at all. I never look at women in an overtly sexual way, but this woman. Charlie. I've never went for short women because I'm so tall at just over six feet, but she has me coming up with all kinds of ways to compensate for the height difference. Like stiletto heels on those tiny feet. Feet connected to legs that would wrap around my waist just right. Good god, I need to control myself! I'm brought out of my reverie by Tom snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Ben! Where were you mate?" I grin at him, pushing his hand out of my face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. What's up?"

"It's your turn to go see Charlie. Robert's going to walk with you." I nod, walking over to the makeup trailer with Robert. He walks in the door first and I can hear Rylee chattering away. I follow him in the door and I swear I see Charlie back up a step and swallow hard. Maybe she's as affected as I am. More likely, that's wishful thinking on my part. I see Robert grin as he puts an arm around Rylee's shoulders.

"So, I'll take Rylee to lunch while you two get together. I mean, while you two work. Yeah, that's what I meant." I see Charlie's eyes fly to him in panic and I chuckle to myself. Yeah, that's nerves. I'm getting to her as well, I'd bet on it. I decide to see how flustered I can make her without driving myself crazy. Robert ushers Rylee out the door, winking at me as he passes and I can't help but grin back. I shut the door behind them, then walk over to Charlie, stopping right in front of her, so close I can feel her warm breath on my chest as she looks up at me. I cage her in between my arms, leaning my hands on the counter behind her.

"So, darling, where do you want to do me?" I swear I hear her moan faintly as she licks her bottom lip. I have the sudden urge to have that lip between my teeth.

"Uhhh, I need to take a picture of you first." I lean forward until our lips are almost touching.

"Hmmm, clothed or unclothed?"

"Clothed! Definitely Clothed!" I smirk, licking my lips and watching her watch my mouth, hers slightly parting.

"That is a shame." I hear her suck in a breath and that was definitely a moan I just heard.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Cumberbatch?" I shake my head as I lift a finger to run it lightly across her bottom lip.

"No, Mrs. Webster, I'm not flirting. This is seducing. I'm seducing you."

"We...we just met this morning. You can't really think I'm going to fall into bed with you that fast?" I grin.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to work hard for every inch you give me." She smirks back at me.

"For some reason that sounded dirty."

"I'm not surprised. Every thought I've had since I met you has been dirty."

"I...I really don't know what to say to that, other than I've had a few thoughts myself." I groan, laying my forehead against hers.

"Just don't tell me I'm not ready to hear that yet." She laughs a little at that, pushing me back from her personal space.

"Well, that's good because I wasn't going to tell you. I don't date or mess around with actors."

"Ok, I quit. Seriously, I'll go find another career choice right now if you'll have dinner with me tonight." That gets another laugh from her. I could listen to that laugh all day.

"You're adorable Benedict, you really are, but no. I'm not going to be anyone's set fling. Now, if you'll stand against the wall, I'll take your picture real quick." I decide to let it go for right now and stand against the wall. She then tells me to sit in one of the chairs and comes to lean against the counter in front of me. "Can you grow facial hair or do we need to use makeup?"

"I can, it's just really sparse when it comes in." She stares at me a little longer than necessary, then seems to shake herself back to reality.

"Ok, we'll use makeup. I like you clean shaven anyway." I smile at her.

"I'll make sure to shave every morning then." She grins at me as I wink at her and stroll out the door. I need to find Tom. I need girl advice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

*Charlie's POV*

 

What the hell was that?!? I watch the door close behind him before sinking into the chair he just vacated. He's getting to me. I swore no man would get that close again, but he is just ripping down my walls one brick at a time. Rylee and Robert come busting in, but one look at my face has the older teenager sending the youngest to hang out with Scarlett.

"So what's wrong in Charlie's world?"

"Benedict Fucking Cumberbatch that's what's wrong."

"What did he do? Do I need to beat the shit out of him? I'm hoping you say no because he's a lot bigger than me and younger."

"Bobby, I almost kissed him! What the hell is wrong with me?" He pulls me out of the chair to hug me.

"Oh sweetie, there's nothing wrong with you. You're attracted to him. That's great!" I pull away from him.

"No, it's really not great. After John died, I swore I'd never let another man have any control over my heart. Besides that, there's the whole no dating actors thing. He asked me out to dinner and I almost said yes."

"Maybe you should shove that whole rule thing to the side and just see what happens. Get to know the guy. Let him get to know you. Maybe there isn't anything between you two but chemistry, but if there is, you might be passing up on something awesome." I nod, giving him another hug.

"Thanks, Bobby. I'll think about it."

"Well, that's awesome, because I have a feeling he won't go away." I smile at him, but that's kind of what I'm worried about. That he won't go away.


	3. Chapter Three

TWO WEEKS LATER

*Charlie's POV*

 

"Mom! Come on!" With a groan, I lift my head from my pillow. Suddenly, there is another body bouncing on the bed beside me.

"Oh god, don't do that! I'm gonna be sick."

"Mom, you look like shi...crap. You sure you can work today?"

"I have no choice. I'm in charge, remember? I'll be ok, I just need some coffee." Rylee shakes her head at me.

"I'm pretty sure you got the flu, mom, but if you say so." I feel no better after a shower and coffee. Well, the coffee didn't stay down anyway. I have to pull over twice on my way to the set to be sick, so by the time we get there, I feel even worse. The first person we see is Tom, who comes running over to try to help me walk, something I'm suddenly having a problem with. I hold a hand up, holding him back.

"Don't come near me. Rylee, baby, I need you to run to the clinic and get me some masks, antibacterial wipes and spray, ok? And please, for the love of god, find me some cold water." I turn to Tom, who looks concerned at the fact that I can't stand up straight and my croaking voice. "Can you keep everyone out of the trailer until I can get a mask on? I don't want to breathe on anyone." He nods.

"Darling, can you make it in on your own? How did you even drive here?"

"I'm fine. Seriously, stay back." It takes me a few minutes, but I make it up the steps into the trailer. Good thing too, because I immediately have to get sick. Rylee brings me a mask in the bathroom. Once I clean up, I try to get up off the floor but I just don't have the strength. I lay there for a few more minutes, until someone knocks on the door.

"Charlie? Baby, answer me."

"Go away, Ben. I'm fine. I just need a minute."

"Darling, you've been in there for an hour now. I'm coming in sweetheart." I hear the door open, then feel a warm body behind me, which feels really good since I'm freezing.

"Don't touch me, Ben. I have the flu and I don't want you to catch it."

"I don't mind telling you that you are scaring the shit out of me right now. You are burning up darling. Can you stand up?"

"I'm so cold, Ben. I can stand." Using the toilet for leverage and Ben holding onto my waist, I make it to my feet before my legs give out again. "Ok, no I can't."

Ben looks toward the open door. "Tom!" Immediately, Tom's head peeks around the door frame. "Go tell Joss she is going home and I'm taking her. She's not going to be able to drive." Tom nods and we hear the outer door slam shut. "Rylee, go get your stuff together." Her head comes into view.

"I'm not going home with Typhoid Mary!"

"Rylee!" She jumps when Ben yells at her, cringing a little.

"Sorry, jeez." Scarlett interjects.

"She can stay with me until Charlie's better. Less for her to worry about." I nod, still leaning against the toilet. Ben points a finger at Rylee.

"Ok, you're with Scarlett, but I had better not hear that you were acting up. I mean it, on her six at all times, understand me?" She grins at him, but turns serious.

"Yes, sir, I understand." I see Ben grin.

"Good girl." He kneels down beside me. "Darling put your arms around my neck so I can lift you." I shake my head.

"No, Ben, you're going to get sick." He puts his hand around my jaw, making me look at him.

"Listen to me. I don't really give a shit about that right now. If I do, then you can nurse me back to health, alright? Put your arms around my neck, love." I give in, just wanting my bed, as I put my arms around him and he picks me up, cradling me to his chest. In minutes, we are in my car racing towards the hotel. He has held my hand since we got in the car and he squeezes it now to get my attention. "I'm going to get you in the shower then settled into bed before I run to the store for some things, ok? While I'm out I'll grab my stuff from my room." I just nod, closing my eyes. Soon, we are at the hotel and he's carrying me into my room, laying me down on the sofa. I hear the shower start and hope it's as hot as he can get it because I'm freezing. "Darling, can you stand long enough to shower by yourself?"

"I think so, yes." He helps me into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar in case I need him. By the time I'm done and dressed, he has the bed turned down and a cup of tea waiting on the night stand. He smiles at me as I stumble out of the bathroom, pulling the covers back.

"Ok, in you go." He tucks the covers around me, making sure I'm covered. "Now, you stay right here and I'll be back before you can miss me." I burrow down in the covers and remember nothing until I fee movement beside me on the bed. Ben wraps himself around me and I sigh in pure delight at his warmth. His face against mine feels like heaven.

"God bless you, Ben. You're like a human hot water bottle. Can I keep you?" I snuggle closer as he chuckles.

"I'm at your eternal service, darling. Are you feeling any better at all?"

"A little. I still feel like I was hit by a bus, but my stomach isn't upset anymore." Presently, said stomach is being rubbed in a very nice way by his huge hand. The other arm is wrapped around me to keep me close to his body.

"Well, why don't you take some aspirin then get some sleep? I'll be right here beside you the whole time. Hopefully, we can break that fever." He helps me sit up to take some medicine, then I lay back in his arms, feeling myself relax more than I'm comfortable admitting. I feel like I could turn everything over to him and he would handle my crazy life. I am lulled to sleep by his warm hands rubbing my back and thigh.


	4. Chapter Four

*Charlie's POV*

 

"Darling? I need you to wake up. I need to change the bed sheets and you." I lift my head, looking blurrily in the direction the voice is coming from.

"It's fine Ben, let me sleep." I feel myself being lifted into a sitting position and my hair being moved out of my face.

"Charlie, your fever broke and you're soaked. Come on now." He helps me sit in the chair beside the bed and then makes quick work of changing the sheets on the bed. I see he has different pajamas on and figure I got him wet too. My clothes are stuck to me and my hair is wet, but I feel a lot better than I did.

"What time is it?" He grins as he pulls a t-shirt and panties out of a drawer for me.

"It's about 1:30 in the morning. Come on, let's get you changed and back into bed." I swat his hand away from my shirt with a giggle.

"I can do it Ben. I'm feeling a lot better. Turn around please." He rolls his eyes and turns his back to me. I hurry and get changed then get back in bed. "Ok, I'm done." He gets in bed with me and pulls me hard against him.

"So you're feeling better darling?" I grin at him.

"Yes, I am." He smirks, putting his face close to mine.

"Good. Now, I think you at least owe me a kiss for saving your life." I laugh, putting my hand on his chest. His very bare chest.

"Uhhh, I really don't think you saved my life. Made me comfortable maybe." He looks at me with puppy dog eyes and I almost melt.

"Doesn't making you comfortable count?" I catch my breath, losing myself in his eyes.

"Oh, it definitely counts." I start to move towards his mouth then stop. "Just as long as you understand this is just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything. We're just friends, maybe just aqquaintences even." He grins and that perfect cupid's bow lip is taunting me.

"Well, of course, Charlie. I mean, I was cuddling with Tom just the other night after picking out his clothes and running his shower..." I interrupt him by placing a finger on those sexy lips.

"Ok, ok, I get it. We're pretty darn close already. I mean, I'm comfortable with you, obviously, and you're comfortable with Rylee and I, enough that you yelled at her." He shrugs, not looking sorry at all.

"She was being rude, love, and to you of all people. I won't stand for it, and I'll do it again the next time." I just stare at him for a minute before grinning.

"You're awesome. Most men who are attracted to me try to butter Rylee up, buy her stuff and take her side on everything, but not you. You take the hard road." He chuckles, snuggling closer to me under the covers.

"Does that earn me an extra kiss?" I wink at him.

"You haven't gotten the first on yet." He huffs impatiently.

"I know, and I'm growing tired of waiting Charlie. Do I have to just take what I want darling?" I catch my breath as his lips hover whisper close to mine.

"Oh, yes please." I hear a quiet whimper and then his lips are on mine and whatever I was thinking about is gone. Ok, let's be honest here. I've been kissed before. A lot. This kiss though, this was toe curling. Mind numbing. I never knew just someone's lips meeting mine could be this heart stopping. God help me if he added tongue. I'd probably combust. As if reading my mind, he takes my head in his hands and deepens the kiss, licking my bottom lip as if asking permission. I open my mouth just a little, and with a moan he slips inside, tracing my tongue with his. He slowly breaks the kiss, both of us breathing heavy. He grins, running his hand through my hair.

"One down, one to go." I snort on a laugh making him laugh as well.

"I don't know if I can survive another. That was pretty hot." He leans closer and quickly licks my lip, making me gasp.

"Oh sweetheart, that was nothing compared to how hot I can make it."

"Oh dear lord. It's not fair of you to say that to a sick woman." He winks and grins before claiming my lips for another kiss. I have to give him credit. Besides his lips making love to mine, his hands are complete gentlemen. They never stray from my hair and my waist. But that mouth. Oh my gosh. Between his lips, tongue and teeth. I'm a hot mess of sexual frustration in no time. Finally, I have to pull away to breathe, leaving him no choice but to attack my neck. I grab his hair to pull his head back and he lets out a loud moan, the hand clutching my waist digging in deeper.

"Baby, don't pull my hair unless you are prepared to be taken right then. That's the only warning I will give." I grin cheekily.

"What if I forget?" He licks my neck and I let loose a moan of my own as he hits my favorite spot.

"Then you'll just have to be prepared to pay the consequences, darling." I push back on his shoulders as I chuckle, breaking his hold on me.

"As much fun as this is, and believe me when I say I'm having a blast, we aren't ready for this to go further." He grins as he turns me to where my back is facing him so he can snuggle against me.

"Go to sleep darling. We have work in the morning." I slowly fall asleep, lulled by his soft snores in my ear, thinking this is the happiest I've been in a long time.


	5. Chapter Five

*Charlie's POV*

 

As I stare into the bathroom mirror, I think this is probably as good as I'm going to look today. With a sigh, I pull my hair back into a pony tail and head out to the other room. I stop when I see Ben sitting on the side of the bed pulling on a shirt. I wait for my heart rate to return to normal but then he smiles and it goes all wonky again. I hold my arms out to my sides and twirl.

"How do I look?" He smiles bigger, pulling me into his arms.

"Besides still being pale?" I nod as he cradles my behind in his big hands. "Well, barring that, all I'm going to be able to think about all day is how tight your jeans are and how well your ass fits in my hands. Let's pray that I can behave myself." I giggle as he pulls me even closer, kissing me on the neck in the spot he discovered last night. I moan, letting him continue for a minute before moving out of his arms.

"Down boy. We have work." He growls, playfully lunging after meas I run to the other side of the room. I let him catch me, giving him a kiss. He sighs, resting his head on my shoulder, which makes him have to bend his knees.

"Can we wake up like this every morning?" I snicker, running my hands through his hair, being careful not to pull.

"Ummmm, no. Rylee would be scarred for life." He snickers, letting me go to grab his wallet and phone.

"She's a tough girl, she can take it." I laugh and shake my head as we walk out of the room hand in hand. When we make it to the parking lot, he stops by my bike, admiring it. "That is a nice Harley!" I snicker.

"Why, thank you." He gives me big smile and I can see the glint in his eyes.

"It's yours? Can I drive it to work? Please mum, can I?"

"What? No! Do you even know how to operate one? Absolutely not!"

"I have a bike back home. I'm perfectly capable of not dying on this one. Please?"

"I said no!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I follow Ben all the way to the set, scared to death the entire time and wondering how I let myself be talked into this. They puppy eyes that's how. Of course, by the time we get there, so is everyone else, and Bobby looks pissed when he sees Ben on my bike. Tom looks suitably impressed and Rylee looks shocked. I roll my eyes as I lock the car. Bobby is the first to speak as I walk up to Ben and he takes my hand again.

"What the hell Charles? You don't even let me drive that!" I shrug and grin at him as Rylee comes to give me a hug.

"What can I say? He asked nicely." I'm shocked when Rylee gives Ben a hug too. She looks up at him and snickers.

"Puppy eyes?" He nods, smiling down at her. "Works every time."

"Did you behave for Scarlett?" She rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Yes, Ben, I did." Tom walks up and gives me a hug.

"Well, darling, you look much better than you did yesterday." He turns to Ben. "So Clare is coming in today for a visit. I thought we could all have dinner and introduce the girls." Ben looks at me with a raised eyebrow as if asking what I think. I give a small nod and he grins.

"Sounds good mate." Rylee looks up at Ben, looking a little nervous.

"Can I come too?" Ben drags her to him in a bear hug and I feel my heart twist a little.

"I don't see why you wouldn't. You're my girl too, aren't you?" His reward for that is a huge smile. I herd her off to the makeup trailer but not before getting kissed in front of everyone by Ben, just because he can. My face is probably no longer pale, thanks to the blush. We are sitting in the trailer, waiting for the other makeup artists when Rylee asks "the" question.

"Mom, is Ben your boyfriend?" I drop the tray of brushes I have in my hand as I look at her in shock.

"Uhhhhhhh......" She interrupts me with a grin.

"If he is, it's fine. Great in fact. I'm not mad."

"I think it's a little early to name what we are. I like him though." She nods as she gets her school work out of her bag.

"I like him too. I think dad would too." I watch her begin her work with tears in my eyes. She doesn't often mention her dad, so I know she's serious and she's given this some thought. I kiss her on the head, telling her I'm going to go get us some breakfast. She nods and I leave the trailer, so deep in thought that I don't notice anyone around me until my arm is grabbed and I'm being pulled into a trailer. I barely register that it's Ben before he is attached to my lips and I'm clutching his arms that are wrapped around me. He releases my mouth after a minute or two, only to start kissing up and down my neck, making me moan and run my hands through his hair.

"Ben, what's gotten into you? I have to get Rylee some breakfast." His hand slides up under my shirt on my back as the other cups my ass, lifting me. I automatically wrap my legs around his waist as he walks over to a couch and sits down with me straddling his lap.

"I know darling, but I just had this overwhelming urge to touch you. You don't really mind do you?" I chuckle as his mouth goes back to assaulting my neck. I manage to slide my phone and fiddle with it as he stops to watch me, confused. "What are you doing, Charlie?" I grin, showing him the timer on my phone.

"I'm giving you five minutes. Do your worst." He growls, re-positioning us where I'm laying beneath him.

"Bloody woman! Five minutes! Ok, fine. I bet I can make you scream in two." I catch my breath on a moan as I feel him fumbling with the button and zipper on my jeans. He doesn't pull them down, but just shoves his hand inside my panties, fingering my clit before sliding two fingers into my opening. I buck my hips and he snickers, pumping his fingers faster.

"Jesus, Ben! Oh my god, yes, right there! Shit, that escalated quickly!" He sucks on my neck in just the right spot and I clutch onto his arms, trying not to alert the whole set to what's occurring.

"Well, darling, you're the one that threw down the gauntlet. I just picked it up. Given more time, I'd make you cum on my tongue, but this will have to do. Are you going to cum for me darling? You better hurry, time's running out. I'd hate to leave you frustrated." He continues to work on my neck and my pussy, and despite that fact, I manage to laugh at him.

"I swear to god, Sherlock, if you stop before I cum, you'll pay in spades." He lifts his head from my neck to look me in the eye, and the look I see in his almost does me in.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry. I want to see you come undone because of me." He slides another finger into me and rubs my clit with his thumb and I fall over the edge just as my timer goes off. As I lay there panting, him breathing heavy on top of me, I can't help but think I'm falling for Ben too.


	6. Chapter Six

*Charlie's POV*

 

I'm standing in front of my open closet, biting my nails. Ben will be here in twenty minutes and I'm still in a bath towel from my shower. Let's pray to all that is holy that Ben is late. As is karma is laughing at me, I hear the someone knock on the hotel room door. I roll my eyes, not thinking to shut my bedroom door. I hear Rylee laughing at something and then Ben's answering chuckle. I'm sure it's at my expense, so I choose to ignore them, instead staring into the closet again. I'm busy rejecting outfit ideas when a pair of hands land on my waist, making me yelp and Ben laugh.

"Lord, Ben, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Well, I'm sorry darling, but Rylee said you needed assistance and when she mentioned something about a bath towel, well of course the gentleman in me said to come help." I roll my eyes at him then gasp as one of his hands traces the edge of the towel along my thigh, making goose bumps pop up in its wake. I smack his hand away but it comes right back as he squeezes my thigh.

"Benedict! Rylee is right in the next room!"

"No, she isn't. She's in her room getting ready and your door is shut and locked Charlie. Now turn around here and kiss me before I die, darling." I snicker but do as he asks, pulling him down to my level and fusing our mouths together like we hadn't seen each other in weeks instead of hours. He groans, putting his big hands around my thighs and lifting me. He carries me over to the bed and sits down with me in his lap, never breaking our kiss until we need to breathe.

"Ben?"

"Yes darling?"

"You're supposed to be helping me pick out clothes, remember?" He is currently concentrating on my neck and collar bone, licking up and down as he kisses where he has licked.

"Can't we just send Rylee to dinner with Tom and Clare, and we can stay here and I can have you for dinner?" He looks at me hopefully, but I shake my head no at him, earning me a pout. I point at the closet.

"No, we can't. Now, pick something." With a long suffering sigh that tells me he isn't pleased, he moves me off his lap.

"Well, we're just going to the restaurant downstairs, so anything casual is fine, sweetheart." He walks over and picks out a red sundress. "What about this?" I roll my eyes at him.

"It has no back and it's way too short for dinner." He grins, and shoves the dress into my hands.

"I know. Wear it. Now, about underwear." He rubs his hands together as he pulls my dresser drawer open.

"I can pick out my own panties, thanks." He grins as he pulls out different ones to look at.

"Now, darling, I would be remiss in my duties if I didn't pick out your whole ensemble, now wouldn't I?" He looks at the dress in my hands. "Obviously, no bra, which will drive me stark raving mad." He pulls out a lacy red thong, his mouth dropping open. "Oh, definitely this one." He tosses the panties to me with a chuckle. "Now, shoes." He picks up a pair of silver strappy stilettos. "These should put you at kissing height. Perfect." I take the shoes from him and poke him in the chest.

"Absolutely no kissing!"

"Look, you can't wear a dress like that and expect me to behave myself."

"You picked it out, you dork!" He pulls me against him, throwing the shoes on the bed, chuckling.

"What can I say? I'm a masochist. Now then, in order to get dressed, you need to lose this towel." His fingers grasp the edge of the towel as he looks into my eyes, and I know I had better gain control of the situation or we won't make it to dinner.

"Benedict! I can dress myself! Go entertain Rylee while I do that. Go on, shoo!" He rolls his eyes at me, but turns me loose, walking to the door.

"One day, hopefully soon, I'm going to have you all to myself to do with as I please. This afternoon was nothing compared to what will happen." As he closes the door behind himself, I plop down on the bed waiting for my breathing to normalize. Oh my, this man is something.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

We walk into the restaurant, looking for Tom. Ben hasn't released his grasp on my waist since we left our room. He has one hand on me and the other hand is holding Rylee's. The minute we left our room, Rylee clamped on to Ben's hand and hasn't let go and he doesn't seem to mind. Every time I look at her, she has a big smile on her face, which makes me grin. I think there is a little bit of hero worship going on there. We hear Tom before we see him, because his laugh is unmistakable. As we near the table, we see Tom kissing a lovely blonde. She laughs at something he says as he kisses her again. Ben clears his throat and Tom looks up, beaming as he sees us.

"Hello! Ben, you already know Clare. Clare, this is Ben's friend and our head makeup artist, Charlie, and her daughter Rylee. Charlie, Rylee, this is my gorgeous girlfriend, Clare!" I chuckle as she blushes, shaking hands with her as I hear my phone ringing. Rylee grabs it from my purse t check the caller ID.

"Mom, it's Grandpa. Can I answer it?"

"Yes, just be quick. If he wants me, tell him I'll call him back later." She nods, walking away from the table a little so as not to be rude. I watch her closely and see that she is evidently having an animated conversation with her grandfather. She comes trotting back to the table with the phone held out.

"He wants to speak to you for a minute." I sigh, excusing myself from the table as I walk over to a quiet corner.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hey sweetheart! Rylee says yous're on a date so I won't keep you long. I wanted to see if I could have Rylee for a few weeks. I'm missing my girl."

"Well, I don't see why not. I assume you've already talked to Rylee about it?"

"Yup, we've chatted. When can you bring her?"

"Well, I guess we could leave after work tomorrow."

"That's fine dear! Call me when you leave, ok? See you tomorrow!" I hang up and blow out a breath. I guess I'm taking a road trip tomorrow. As I return to the table, Ben stands up and pushes my chair in for me.

"Everything ok, darling?" I smile at everyone.

"Yes, just fine." Rylee leans towards me excitedly.

"So can I mom?" I nod and she jumps up to hug me. Everyone laughs as Ben looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Rylee?" She grins at him.

"I'm going to go stay with grandpa for a few weeks. I do it every so often." Ben nods.

"When are you leaving?" It's my turn to answer.

"We're leaving tomorrow after work." He nods and slowly smiles, the smoldering look in his eyes catching me off guard.


	7. Chapter Seven

*Charlie's POV*

 

After dinner, we walk back to the room the way we left it, Ben's hand on my back and Rylee's hand firmly in his. I hand him the key card and he unlocks the door, Rylee running ahead of us.

"Mom, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed early. Goodnight!" Before I can say anything back to her, she is giggling and running to her room and shutting the door. I hear Ben chuckle as he shuts the door behind us and walks up behind me.

"I think someone is trying to give us alone time, darling." I nod, snickering.

"It would seem so." Before I can say anything else, I'm backed up against the wall with Ben right against me. His hands are on either side of my head on the wall, his face a breath away from mine.

"Charlie, love, I've wanted to kiss you all evening."

"It's only been three hours, Ben." He moans softly, leaning even closer to run his tongue over my bottom lip.

"Three solid hours of torture, darling. Can I kiss you?" I giggle, which he takes as a yes, his lips claiming mine in a scorching kiss. His hands run up and down my bare back as he moans into my mouth. I run my fingers through his hair, being careful not to pull, as he deepens the kiss. After a minute or two, he comes up for air. "Baby, how long is Rylee going to be gone exactly?" He kisses me on the neck as I try to remember.

"Three weeks probably. Why?" He groans, lightly nipping at the pulse point in my neck.

"I have to leave Monday to go to London for some Sherlock work. I'll be gone a week, so that means we get two whole weeks together. Oh, the things I'm going to do to you in those two weeks." I moan as he finds my sweet spot right below my ear.

"Oh my god, Ben. You have to stop or I'm not going to be responsible for what happens." I wrap my hands in his hair, not pulling, but holding on tightly. He groans, pushing his pelvis into mine.

"Darling, please don't pull. If you do, I'm fucking you against this wall."

"If we didn't have company, I'd be pulling." He chuckles, licking one more time up my neck before pushing himself away from me.

"You are bewitching me, Charlie. I've never felt this level of attraction for someone before. I'm going to grab my bag and leave before something happens that you aren't prepared for."

"That's probably a good idea." He shakes his head, grinning as he grabs the bag he left here the other day.

"It's really the worst idea I've ever had, but I'm going anyway." He walks back to me, kissing me sweetly. "How about I pick up my girls for work in the morning?" I grin at him.

"Then how will you get back tomorrow night? We're leaving right from the set, remember?" He nods as he opens the door to leave.

"I'll hitch a ride with Tom. I want as much time as I can get with you. So sue me." My heart melts a little at his words and I pull him back to me a little to kiss him one more time.

"Goodnight Ben." He kisses me once more.

"Goodnight Charlie."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Rylee, do you have everything?" I yell towards her room as I go to let Ben in.

"Do I have to take my school stuff?" I hear her yell back as Ben walks in, smiling. He promptly grabs me up in a hug that lifts my feet off the floor as he kisses me deeply, one hand buried in my hair as he slowly lowers me back to the ground. "Mom, I asked if I had to....oops! Morning Ben!" I laugh against his lips as he waves at her with his free hand, still kissing me. He finally turns me loose and I turn to see my kid standing there grinning from ear to ear.

"No, Rylee, you don't have to take your school work with you. I'll give you a vacation." She fist pumps the air, nodding.

"Yes! Thanks mom! Hey Ben, are you mom's boyfriend now?" He gives me a look that I can only describe as possession.

"Yes, Rylee, I'm definitely your mom's boyfriend." I bite my lip at his declaration, feeling all warm and tingly, until my teenager smacks me right in the face with reality.

"Well, even if it's just for as long as the movie lasts, it's still pretty cool." Ben frowns at Rylee.

"Why do you say that?" Rylee rolls her eyes and snorts.

"Well, come on, you're a movie star and mom is just...mom. You can have any woman you want. Why would you want her?" I stare at my daughter in shock before giving a bitter chuckle.

"Out of the mouths of babes." Ben shoots me a look that says shut up before rounding on Rylee, who has figured out pretty quickly that she has over stepped her bounds. Even though she looks apologetic, he's still pissed. I decide to stand back and see what happens. If he truly wants to stick around, he's going to have to learn to handle her.

"No, it's not out of the mouths of babes, it's out of the mouth of a snarky teenager. Rylee, I'm not going to stand here and list everything I like about your mom, because frankly it's none of your business, but you owe your mother an apology, because she isn't "just" anything. She's everything." I stare at Ben in shock, as does Rylee, although she recovers quicker.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean it the way it came out." She stands with her head down for a minute before looking up at Ben with tears in her eyes. "Sorry Ben. You're a cool guy and I didn't mean what I said to you either." Ben runs a hand through his hair before walking over and wrapping Rylee up in a hug.

"Look, we don't know where any of this is going, but right now, yes, your mother is my girlfriend. We'll figure it out as we go, ok?" She nods and he lets her go. "Ok, we need to get going. Go get your stuff." As she heads back to her room, Ben turns to me. "I hope you don't mind the way I answered her, but I do see you as my girlfriend." I grin at him as I grab my bag.

"I don't mind. I think it's sweet." He turns me so I'm in his arms, giving me a rather hot kiss for this early in the morning.

"How about tonight when you get back, we have dinner in your room and a sleepover." He tilts my face up so I have to look at him. "I miss sleeping with you."

"So you just want to come over to sleep?" He slowly grins, pecking me on the lips as he does.

"Oh no, I plan on shagging you silly, then sleeping. How does that sound?" I moan a little, causing him to lightly bite my lip.

"I can't even begin to express how good that sounds."


	8. Chapter Eight

*Charlie's POV*

 

I'm stuck in traffic. Of course I am. It took two hours to get Rylee to dad's, and now I've been stuck behind an accident for two hours. Thankfully we gave Ben Rylee's key card before we left so he could get in our room. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and check to see a text from Ben.

*Ben*  
Where are you? I miss you

*Me*  
Stuck behind an accident on the interstate

*Ben*  
Are you alright?

*Me*  
I'm fine, just aggravated

*Ben*  
How far are you from home?

I grin. Leave it to Ben to refer to a hotel room as home.

*Me*  
Not home. A hotel room.

*Ben*  
Home at present. Where I am. Where are you?

*Me*  
At least an hour drive time away

*Ben*  
Bullocks!

I sigh, agreeing with that sentiment. It's already after nine, which means our quiet evening is probably not going to happen. Thankfully, I gassed up before I got on the interstate. It looks like I'm going to be here a while.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, I finally pull into the hotel parking lot. It's close to midnight when I unlock the door to the room, seeing no lights on at all. I give a small sigh, assuming Ben got tired of waiting and went to his own room. I certainly wouldn't blame him if he did. I drop my bag and start stripping clothes off as I walk to my room, sliding into bed in just my panties and bra. I give a small moan of relief at the feel of the cool sheets and then a gasp as I feel an arm snake around my waist, pulling me into a very hard body.

"It's about bloody time, love."

"Ben, you scared me! I thought you went back to your room." His hands are busy roaming my body where he can reach, his mouth working on my neck.

"No darling, I told you I would wait for you. I must say, I love what you chose to wear to bed, but it's still too much clothing." I feel my bra give way as he releases the hooks, then pulls it off of me, immediately replacing it with his hands. He moans in my ear as he pinches my nipples between his large fingers. "Charlie, you feel so good." I arch my back when he pinches a little harder, moaning as my hand reaches backward and feels his naked hip. I reach around farther and clasp his tight ass in my hand, squeezing as I push him closer to me. I can feel his erection against my own ass as I wiggle closer.

"Benedict, you naughty boy. No underwear?" I hear him snicker a little, then moan loudly as I push my hips back into his cock. Suddenly, I'm on my back and he's between my legs, his mouth firmly attached to one of my nipples. One hand is on my other breast as the other travels down my stomach and between my legs, long fingers stroking my folds through my panties.

"Who's really the naughty one, Charlie? Already so wet for me lover?" I catch my breath as I hear fabric ripping then my panties are gone and he is inserting two fingers into my dripping pussy. I pull his hair and moan his name loudly as he works me over. He rips his head from my grasp and stares me down, a feral look on his face. "What did I tell you darling?" Before I can form an answer, he is thrusting his impressively large cock into me and I'm screaming his name. "When you pull my hair, it goes directly to my cock, darling. So now, you're going to get fucked hard. I promise foreplay next time." I moan, clutching onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Oh god, yes Benedict! Please fuck me hard!" And fuck me hard he does. He throws my legs over his shoulders, angling my body to where my ass is on his thighs, and he is hitting my g-spot every damn time, causing me to scream his name and clutch the sheets in my fists. He is animalistic, thrusting hard every time, even happier when I grimace as he taps my cervix. His grip on my hips is bruising, his big hands holding me exactly where he wants me. He speaks to me, his words punctuated by thrusts.

"Is...this...what...you...want? Jesus...Charlie...darling cum...for me now!" It seems like the second he says 'now', the floodgates open and I'm cumming around his cock, screaming his name over and over like a prayer. He stiffens up over me, his grip on my hips becoming painful for a second as he follows me over the edge. He collapses on me, his cock still twitching inside me a little as he tries to get his breathing under control. "Jesus fucking Christ Charlie!" I lay under him, content to stroke his hair and kiss him repeatedly.

"Ben, that was the most amazing...I have no words." He snickers, rubbing my thigh lazily.

"Well, my love, when you pulled my hair? You flipped my freak switch, I'm afraid. I didn't hurt you did I?" I shake my head no.

"No baby. I rather enjoyed it, to be honest. Who knew I liked rough sex?"

"Well, I can get a lot nastier darling, just so you know." He licks a trail up my neck to my ear, sucking on my ear lobe as I give a little moan.

"Ohhhhh Ben, that's fabulous!" He bites down on my ear and I moan as I feel that familiar tightening again. "Baby, please, that makes me so wet. I can't stand it." He sucks my lobe into his mouth, biting down harder. "Benedict!" He chuckles in my ear and I almost cum right then.

"What darling? Do you want me to stop? My cock is getting awfully wet for someone to want me to stop. I think I should do it harder." And he does. I can feel him getting hard again inside me, and the sensation of him swelling inside me is almost more than I can take. "Dammit, Charlie! I want you again, baby girl. Do you feel what you do to me?" I nod my head yes quickly, stroking my hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples before grabbing his shoulders. He gives me a cheeky grin as he pulls out almost all the way before plunging back in again quickly. "Darling, I hope you had no plans to sleep tonight." He bites lightly on my collar bone before looking me in the eye. "Charlie?" I moan at the look he gives me.

"Yes Ben?"

"Pull my hair again?" I grin as I run my hands through his hair, hearing him moan my name.

"Oh yes, sir, I definitely can do that."


	9. Chapter Nine

*Charlie's POV*

 

I slowly wake up as I feel something wet on my backside. I look over my shoulder and see Ben licking a trail up my back. He grins as he sees me watching, but doesn't stop until he reaches my neck, where he latches on to my favorite spot, making me moan a little.

"Good morning, my love. Sleep well?" I stretch, at least as much as I can with a six foot tall man laying on top of me, and smile.

"I did, yes, although there was this guy that kept waking me up." I feel his hand running down my back and over my ass, pausing to squeeze before continuing on down between my legs. I gasp as he easily slides two fingers into my pussy. "Ben, get off me so I can turn over. I want to touch you, baby."

"But I like you this way." I cry out as his fingers rub against my inside walls in that certain spot that drives me crazy. "Right there, baby girl? You like that?" I nod, panting hard. "What if I do this?" He flicks his thumb against my clit as he moves his fingers and I almost cum right then.

"Oh god, please Ben! Please fuck me from behind!" He's sucking a mark onto my shoulder as he chuckles, flicking my clit again. I bury my face in the pillows, trying not to scream.

"You sound a lot like you're begging, baby girl. I like it. Does Daddy's little whore want to be fucked hard?" His words send a shiver down my back and I can't suppress it, causing him to chuckle again. "Oh, you liked that, didn't you? Tell me, baby girl, which part? Me being your Daddy or you being my whore?" Suddenly, he grabs my hair and yanks my head back hard. "Tell me!" I cry out as he pulls harder, all the while his fingers are working my pussy like it's his job to get me off. I'm so close to the edge, I think if he calls himself Daddy again, I'll go right over.

"Oh god, all of it Ben!" I feel him draw a shaky breath against my back as he rubs his hard cock against the back of my thigh.

"Who am I?"

"Ben." He pulls my hair a little harder.

"Who?" Suddenly he slams into me, balls deep, and I can't help but scream.

"Daddy!" He moans as he starts thrusting in and out violently.

"That's right baby girl. Are you going to cum on Daddy's cock like a good girl?"

 

Beep, beep, beep.....

 

"Dammit!" I throw my pillow across the room and slap my alarm clock so hard it goes flying off the bedside table. This makes three days in a row I've had the exact same dream and been woken up by the alarm. My subconscious must hate me. I get a text from Clare wanting to know if I want to ride with Tom to the set today and I tell her I'm riding my bike. Today is Friday, so I think I'll take a ride after work, turn off my phone and unwind. Ben isn't due back until Sunday, so I might just find a hotel on the road and stay over for a night. I've been at work for about an hour when everyone starts trickling in, yawning and drinking coffee. Scar sits in my chair and smiles sleepily.

"Hey Charlie, what are you doing this weekend?" I shrug, grabbing my makeup brushes. 

"Well, I'm on my own this weekend, so I thought I'd ride. The weather is going to be great." Tom and Robert both look at me, Robert speaking.

"You're not going home? We figured with Rylee at your dad's and Ben gone, you'd go see your dad." Tom pipes up from another chair.

"I don't think Ben would like you riding off by yourself, darling. That can be dangerous. What happens if you wreck or someone follows you? Nobody would know." He shakes his head. "No, I think you need to talk to Ben first. Call him and see what he thinks." I level a look at Tom and he doesn't blink.

"I don't need "daddy's" permission to go for a simple ride. I'm a big girl and I've ridden for years, the last few alone. I'll not start asking permission now, thanks." I point at him. "I believe they are waiting on you in wardrobe." He mutters something about stubborn women as he slams the trailer door behind himself. Robert is still giving me the stink eye as Scar gets up and he takes her place.

"So what's bothering you?" I just shake my head and grab the mousse off the counter behind me.

"Nothing." He scoffs, trying to look me in the eye but I avoid him.

"Really? Because I know you wouldn't normally go off like you did on Tom without a reason." I blow out a breath, finally looking him in the eye.

"Something Rylee said to Ben is bothering me. When he told her I was his girlfriend, she said that's cool, even if it's just for the movie. She's right. Let's be realistic. I'm just convenient. Once the movie wraps, he'll go back to his life and I'll go back to mine. I've decided I'm not going to get attached to him, and part of that means I don't have to ask him for permission to do things." He just stares at me for a minute, before shaking his head.

"You're scared. You're scared that he's serious about you. All relationships are hard and have obstacles, but you overcome them and become a unit, a family. You can't push him away now. You're already too attached."

"Well, I hope not, because I've decided to break this off, whatever this is, when he gets back Sunday." Robert grabs my hand and makes me stand still.

"What if he doesn't want to end it?"

"He really doesn't get a choice does he? No man tells me what to do." He glares at me.

"What Ben needs to do is bend you over his knee. I've never seen a brat that needs a spanking more than you do." I laugh bitterly, pulling a little harder than necessary on his hair.

"I'd like to see him try."


	10. Chapter Ten

*Charlie's POV*

 

The day finally ends and I'm on the road, after getting disapproving looks from the male Avengers. Soon, I forget everything but the sheer pleasure of the open road. Friday night, I find a little motel and spend the night before heading out early Saturday morning for more exploring, trying to ignore the looks from a couple of truckers as they eye my leather pants, tank top and biker jacket. I shrug it off and I'm off to enjoy the sights. I decide late Saturday to forgo a room and just drive straight through to home. Needless to say, I'm worn out when I finally step into the elevator, breathing out a sigh as I think about a hot shower and my bed. My door is barely open before it's being wrenched out of my hands by a very pissed off looking Ben who then proceeds to pull me into the room and slam the door shut so hard, I bet they heard it from the lobby. 

"Ben! You're back early!" He takes a step away from me to lock the door before turning back to me, slowly backing me against the wall.

"All I want you to tell me is where in the bloody hell you've been!" I blink, trying to figure out why he's so pissed, then it dawns on me. Tom ratted me out.

"Look, Tom shouldn't have called you. I was fine, I promise." He shakes his head.

"Tom didn't tell on you, at least not until I called him. It was Robert. When she couldn't reach you, Rylee called Robert, who then called me. By the time I actually talked to Tom, I already knew the story. Just explain to me why you would leave on a ride without telling me, Rylee or your father? Or at least you could have left your fucking phone on so we could reach you!" I have a sinking feeling that I'm in deep trouble now. This isn't just about me going off by myself. I hold my hand up to interrupt him.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to worry Rylee. I really didn't even think about it when my phone died." I shrug, and if it's possible, he looks angrier than he was two minutes ago. He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair and throwing me his phone.

"Call her now and tell her to save the number. At least that way, the next time she needs one, she can reach a responsible adult!" I throw his phone back at him, grabbing mine from my pocket.

"That won't be necessary, because you're not sticking around long enough for her to learn it!" I turn to my back to him to plug my phone ink, and feel myself get spun around to face him again, my back hitting the wall rather hard.

"What the fuck does that mean? I'm not going anywhere!" He's right in my face and I'm trying not to cry as he looks like he's ready to explode.

"Yes you will! You say you won't but you will! Just go ahead and do it now!"

"Why now? So you won't fall in love with me?" Is that it?" I slap him across the face hard and his head reels back.

"NO! I already did, you son of a bitch!" His face softens a little, but not enough for my liking. He still looks menacing.

"All the more reason to tell someone where you're going Charlie! My god, what if something happened to you? Are you that stupid?"

"I'm not a fucking baby Ben! I don't need "daddy" to tell me what to do! I'm a grown woman and I'll do what I want!" Suddenly, I'm being lifted over his shoulder and carried towards my bedroom. I'm trying like hell to get loose but he has a death grip on my legs. He throws me down on the bed on my stomach and pulls my pants down my legs, me kicking and swearing the whole time, but secretly so turned on, I can't stand it. He yanks my pants and panties off my legs and I scramble to get away, but he catches me, throwing bis body on top of mine. I feel his huge hand connect with my behind and I cry out, not really sure if it's from pain or pleasure.

"Bloody hell, Charlie, stop it! You'll not do what you want, not anymore! I think Robert's right. You need a firm hand and someone to help you, so that's what you're going to get!" With that he starts spanking me in earnest, and he holds nothing back. Despite my screaming, he doesn't stop until my ass is on fire and I'm a blubbering mess. He lets me go and I scramble off the bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door. How dare he? I'm shaking from a combination of anger, embarrassment and desire. I close my eyes and lean against the sink, not hearing him open the door and shut it behind him. I jump when I feel his breath on my neck. I shrug away from him.

"Get away from me." I open my eyes to see him smirking behind me.

"No."

"I mean it, Ben. Get out."

"I mean it too, Charlie. I'm not going anywhere, baby girl." At the endearment, my head snaps up, looking him right in the eye. His smirk grows as he sets his chin on my shoulder. I feel his hands caressing my behind and I start trembling. "Come back in the bedroom with Daddy, baby. I'm not through with you just yet." I close my eyes, whimpering, as he runs his finger down the cleft in my ass, sliding it into my entrance slowly. "Spread you legs a little more for Daddy." I try to slap his hand away, but he won't budge.

"Stop saying that!" He wraps his other hand in my hair and pulls back, making my head hit his chest as he slides another finger into me.

"I won't. I think you like it. I think you like the idea of giving me control, don't you baby girl?" I bite back a moan and he grins, pulling his fingers out and bringing them up to his mouth to suck my juices off of them. "Come baby. Let me show you how it can be." He backs away and holds out a hand to me. I know if I take it, everything changes.


	11. Chapter Eleven

*Charlie's POV*

 

"Come on, Charlie." I look at Ben's outstretched hand and then at his face. The look in his eyes is dominant and possessive, and I feel a shiver course down my spine. I tentatively reach my hand out towards his and the second my fingertips touch his, he is grasping my hand like a lifeline. He walks me into me room and leaves me in the middle of the floor as he sits on the side of the bed with his elbows on his knees. "Finish stripping, baby girl." With shaky fingers, I pull my shirt off, then my socks and finally my bra, standing nude in front of him while he's still fully clothed. "Come here, Charlie." I walk forward until I'm standing between his legs. He leans down a little to kiss me on the stomach as his hands squeeze my ass. "Are you my baby girl?" I nod and he looks up at me. "Use your words, Charlie. Are you my baby girl?"

"Yes." He lifts an eyebrow.

"Yes what?" I bite my lip before answering him.

"Yes, Daddy." He moans against my stomach before standing up and motioning towards the bed.

Lay down on your stomach, baby." I do as he asks as he quickly undresses. I close my eyes and relax. I know Ben would never hurt me, so I'm more excited by this new development that anything. I feel the bed dip, then his warm lips as they kiss a trail up my back to my neck and ear. I feel him as he puts all of his weight on me. I feel his fingers at my entrance and wiggle back against them. "Have you ever made love this way?"

"You mean doggie?" He chuckles.

"Not exactly. You see, if a man is a lot bigger then the woman, he can make love to her while she's lying under him on her stomach. Spread your legs wide for me baby. Give me some room." I do as he asks and feel his hard cock slide into me slowly, hearing him moan as he grasps my hands and holds them against the mattress on either side of my head. "You see, in this position, I have to take my time. It's going to drive you crazy darling, but you can't orgasm until I tell you. You'll want to, but don't you dare." He starts thrusting slowly, and every time he hits my g-spot and my clit rubs against the sheets, making me moan loudly. He bites down where my neck and shoulder connect and I cry out. In this position, I'm helpless, under his complete control. In no time, I'm close to exploding and I think he knows it.

"Oh god, please Daddy!"

"Not yet, baby. You're being such a good girl for me. Just hold on a little longer for Daddy." He keeps thrusting at the same pace and I know it must be driving him crazy as well, but he's keeping a tight lid on it. In this position, he has to do shallow thrusts, and it's enough to drive me insane. I want him to pound into me, claim me as his.

"Please..." His breathing is coming faster, right in my ear, turning me on even more.

"What baby" What do you want?" I moan, wishing I could ride him but knowing that would be a no.

"Please, Daddy, fuck me hard. Claim me." He growls and bites me on the ear lobe as he releases one of my hands to reach around and smack me on the ass.

"On your hands and knees then, my love." He lifts up and I rush to do as I'm told, barely getting into position before he is thrusting into me hard, making me cry out. "Hold on love. Not until I say." I grit my teeth, trying to hold onto my sanity as he continues to pound into me from behind. This is what I asked for, so I'd have to take it.

"Oh, god, please Daddy! I can't take much more!" This earns me another swat to my already burning ass.

"You'll take what I give you, baby girl!" With a growl, he thrusts even harder as I move my hand down to rub my clit. He grabs my hand before I can get there, bringing both of them behind my back, forcing me to land on my shoulders, pressing my head into the mattress. Another two thrusts and he cums hard, yelling my name. Ben collapses on me for a few minutes before lifting and turning me into his arms. I have tears running down my face as he kisses me. "Do you know why I didn't let you cum?" I shake my head no. "I know you're upset right now, so I'm going to let the non-verbal answer slide just this once. I didn't allow you release because you tried to take control of the situation, and that just won't do darling." He slides his big hand down between my legs and lets it lay there. "This is mine. Only I will give you an orgasm, when I allow it, not before. Do you understand? I nod and his hand tightens on my pussy in warning.

"Yes Daddy." His hand relaxes before moving up to stroke my hair.

"That's my good girl. Now, get some sleep Charlie. We have work in the morning." I snuggle into his side, relishing in the feel of his arms around me as I drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

*Charlie's POV*

 

I'm drying my hair when Ben comes in to brush his teeth. I scoot over to make room for him at the sink and he smiles before kissing me on the head. 

"Are you ready to go public with this baby girl?" I shrug, running a brush through my hair. 

"We're pretty much public the way it is, don't you think?" He nods as he turns the water off, turning to rest his butt against the counter. 

"True, but I meant the other dynamic we added to us last night. You have to know, I won't be able to keep from acting like your daddy in front of people." I sigh, avoiding his direct gaze as I braid my hair.

"We can't do this in front of Riley, I mean it. I won't confuse her with whatever this is. She doesn't deserve that." 

"Charlie, look at me." I reluctantly lift my eyes to his and see his stormy expression. "Whatever this is? Let me be clear about what this is, darling. This is a relationship, albeit an unusual one. You are mine and I'm yours, and she will see exactly that. Two people in love with each other who are going to make this work. I promise that I won't call you baby girl in front of her and obviously you don't have to call me daddy, but when we're alone, you'll do exactly that. It's quite simple, my love. You are mine. You will marry me and be my wife. Riley will be my daughter. Eventually, I would like to adopt her. We'll make this work baby."

"I hear what your saying Ben, but how? When this movie is finished, you'll go back to London and I'll still be here living my life. I have a child to raise. How do we do this?" He wraps me in his arms and I sink into him unwillingly. I can't control the need to touch him when he's near me.

"Why can't the two of you come with me when I go home? You can get visas for the both of you, and you can find set work in London, just like here, if you wish. I personally wouldn't mind you just being a wife and mother, but if you feel the need to work, there are always movies and tv shows filming in London." I pull away from him.

"I can't just pack up and move like that. What about my dad? Besides, I like my independence." He takes my face in his hand, making me look at him.

"You can just pack up and move. Your dad will still be there when we come to visit him, which we will, and if you are truly committed to this relationship like I am, and want to be my baby girl, you need to kiss your independence goodbye, my love. That's not an option anymore. Where you are, I am, and vice versa. When I take a new role, you'll travel along with me, as will Rylee, or if she prefers, she can stay with her grandfather, or my parents, who will be her new grandparents. Darling, I have given this a lot of thought, obviously. I know it's a lot to throw at you all at once, and I want you to think about it all very carefully, but the bottom line is, I'm your Daddy and you will do what I say, the easy way or the hard way. Am I clear?" I nod and he kisses me, which quickly turns into groping. I moan, running my hands through his hair as his hands move to the snap of my jeans. "Baby girl, this needs to be fast because we need to get to the set. Pull my hair so I can fuck you hard baby." I smile as I grab his hair and tug hard. It truly is like flipping a switch as he growls and yanks my jeans down my legs. I fumble around until I get his belt loose and his jeans out of the way. No sooner have a pulled his cock out, he is lifting me onto the bathroom counter and slamming into me. I scream at the feel of him filling me up, wrapping my legs around him and meeting his thrusts with my own. I lean back against the mirror and run my hands over my breasts as he watches with lust filled eyes, never losing his rhythm. "That's it baby, play with those beautiful breasts for Daddy. Look down at us, baby girl. You fit around me so well. Jesus Christ, you feel so good!" With a moan, I watch as his cock pounds into me. The sight is almost too much for me.

"Daddy, please!" He grins down at me as he licks his thumb and places it on top of my clit, just letting it rest there. 

"What do you need baby girl? Tell Daddy."

"Oh god, Daddy, I need to cum! Please!" 

"Oh, there's my good girl, begging Daddy so prettily. Come on sweetheart, cum for me!" He pinches my clit between his thumb and finger and I scream through my orgasm. Not being allowed to cum last night has made me more sensitive and this orgasm all the more intense. I shake uncontrollably as I squirt out around his cock, making him groan feverishly. "Jesus, baby girl! Such a good girl for me, squirting like that. You made such a lovely mess." I blush as he chuckles, still thrusting hard. "You ready to cum again with Daddy?" I shake my head quickly, trying to move his fingers from my clit. The whole time, he is moving a hand under me as well, and I realize his intention too late to stop him, as if I could anyway. He inserts a finger into my ass, and between that, his cock and his fingering of my clit, I'm ready to cry.

"God, Daddy, please no...I can't...shit that feels so good!" I'm sobbing as he laughs evilly, removing his finger only to add another. I scream and clutch his shoulders.

"You can and you will, baby girl! I'm going to tear you apart!" The sensation is rapidly building in my stomach, the tension mounting as he pulls me towards another release, his fingers and cock filling me completely. I start grinding on his hand as he fucks me even rougher, his balls hitting my ass with every thrust. "Cum for me now! Let me fill that pretty little cunt with my seed! NOW CHARLIE!!!" I scream his name and sob as he cums hard, yelling for me to cum with him. He thrusts his fingers into my ass hard and I cum again, just as hard as the last time. He holds me against him as the orgasm fades, before helping me down off the counter. My legs threaten to give out as I turn to look in the mirror to check for any damage to my appearance. I happen to look up and he is staring at my ass with a determined look. He runs a hand over one cheek and I shoot him a look. He grins, rubbing himself against me, and I moan. "We're going to be late for work baby girl. I have a real need to fuck your pretty little ass. Bend over the counter sweet girl and hold on."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

*Charlie's POV*

As we walk into the makeup trailer, Ben pats me on the butt and I squirm just a little. Between the spanking and the anal, I'm a little sore. Robert sees me shy away from Ben's hand and grins.

"Is someone a little tender this morning? Ben, please tell me that means you followed my advice." I watch as Ben smirks at Robert as he sits down in a chair between him and Tom.

"Oh I did indeed, besides adding my own little bonus." I smack him on the arm hard.

"Do we seriously have to have this conversation here?" Suddenly, I'm grabbed by the arm and hauled into his lap. I feel his breath on my neck as he whispers in my ear. 

"Did you really just defy me? My trailer at lunch time, naked." I am abruptly turned loose as I receive smirks from the other two neanderthals in the room. I know my face is red as I think about what he said. He can't be serious. I mean, yeah, I did defy him and I probably do have a punishment coming, but he can't seriously want to do it here? I try to tune them out as they discuss the best ways to deal with bratty women, instead focusing on making Ben into Dr. Strange. I'm not paying attention, so it takes Robert three tries to get my attention. Finally, Ben grabs my arm and points at Robert.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?" He grins.

"Yeah, when are you supposed to get Rylee?"

"Oh. Today or tomorrow, I think. I'll probably take a day off and go get her, so tomorrow would probably be best." Ben gives me a look.

"Don't you think we should go together to get her? I think we have some things to talk over with her and your father, don't you?" I avoid his direct stare, turning instead to the table behind me.

"We can discuss this later, can't we?" Finally, he nods, letting the matter drop for now. Instead, he decides to pick up another sore subject.

"Where do you usually store your motorcycle?" I give him a confused look.

"I usually leave it in Dad's barn, why?" He nods, standing up from his chair to leave.

"That works then. Let me see if I can get tomorrow off as well, and I'll drive the bike and you can follow in the car. We'll leave the bike there and bring the car back. One last thing to worry about before heading overseas when filming is done." I just stare after him dumbfounded as Tom and Bobby chuckle.

"I haven't even agreed to....I mean seriously though! He's going too far now!" Tom sighs, shaking his head.

"No, he's really not. Darling, you came into this relationship with the mind set that he would leave you once filming is finished. He came in with quite another. You need to realize that he's in this for the long haul. Stop fighting him tooth and nail." 

"Tom, I'm not fighting him, I just think some things should be discussed, not arbitrarily decided upon by the man." This time both Bobby and Tom laugh outright.

"Good luck on that one, love, especially with Ben. Your his and with that in mind, he is going to make the decisions for both of you, whether you like or not. Believe me, it will be easier just to like it."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Where did I tell you to be?" Ben speaks from behind me, making me jump in fright.

"Oh my god, Ben, you scared me! I forgot sweetie. I had some things to do." He grabs my arm, pulling me behind him as he exits the makeup trailer and heads to his. He lets me walk beside him so we don't draw attention, but he is pissed. He doesn't speak until we reach his trailer and are inside with the door locked.

"Strip. Now." With shaky fingers I start removing my clothes, never taking my eyes from him as he circles me, rubbing his crotch. I bite my lip at the look of utter lust I see on his face. When the last piece of clothing is off, he puts a hand on my shoulder, pushing down. I get his point, falling to my knees and unzipping his pants. He strokes my jaw with his huge hand as I take his hard cock out of his jeans, running a hand up and down it's shaft. He moans low in his throat, taking my lower jaw in hand and holding it still as he suddenly shoves his cock into my open mouth. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it, darling. Now, because you didn't obey me, instead of making love to you like I planned, you're going to get it rough, baby girl. Believe me when I say, it's going to fucking hurt." With that, he removes his cock from my mouth and stands me back up, shoving me towards the table. He bends me over the table and thrusts into me abruptly, making me cry out. It doesn't hurt but I need a minute to adjust, a minute that I don't get. He is fucking me hard, but it's starting to feel really good and I am starting to feel the need to cum. "That's it baby girl, get Daddy's cock nice and wet. If you take it like a big girl, I'll let you cum, alright?" I moan and he chuckles, thrusting extra hard before pulling out. I whine, which earns me a smack on the ass. "Did I ask your opinion on which hole I would fuck baby girl?"

"No, Daddy, but my ass....."

"Stop! I'm going to fuck your ass because you were a bad girl, darling. I know it's still sore. Daddy is somewhat bigger than normal after all, but maybe the pain will remind you to do what Daddy says, yes?" I try to hide a shiver but he misses nothing. "Ah, someone likes her ass fucked, doesn't she? Pain and all? Or maybe because it hurts more? My, baby girl, you are one kinky little whore, aren't you lover? How about we fill both those pretty little holes? Don't move." He walks off, leaving me laying across the table, legs open and on display for anyone that wanted to look in a window. He is back in what seems like seconds, carrying a bag. He smiles as he pulls out a vibrator roughly the size of him and my eyes go wide. "I bought this the day I met you baby girl. I just knew that we were connected and that I would get to use this on my hot little cunt." I moan as he slides the vibrator into my pussy, turning it on the lowest setting. "Now, every time you misbehave, I'll turn it up to the next setting. I don't care how many times you cum my love, but this will stay in until I do. Now, no talking, not even a moan, unless you are coming. I mean it. Every sound earns you a spike in intensity. Now, turn around here and suck Daddy's cock. Get it nice and messy so Daddy can fuck that tight little ass." As soon as his cock was wet enough, he pulls me around and shoves me onto the table again, fingering my ass. I moan by accident and hear him chuckle as the vibrator goes up a notch. I catch my breath and hold it, but he won't allow that. "Breathe baby. If you need to cum, go ahead. In fact, I want you to cum so much that I have to carry you to the car." My head whips around to protest but he smiles and winks. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we're off the rest of today and tomorrow." Before I can say anything, he rams his cock into my ass and between the sensation of him filling me and the vibrator, I cum instantly. As soon as I do, He lifts me from the table in his arms, cock still buried balls deep in my ass and sits down in a chair, spreading my legs across his. I find out the hard way, that in this position, not only can he continue to fuck my ass, but he can play with the vibrator. He pulls on it, then pushes it in hard, causing me to cry out as he thrusts inside me at the same time. 

"Shit! Oh Daddy, please no more!" He just chuckles, kissing me on the neck tenderly.

"Oh sweetheart, I know, but you really have to get used to me being in charge. What better way than this? Just remember Daddy loves you baby girl." With that, he turns the knob another notch and I come apart all over his lap, squirting everywhere. He groans, his thrusts coming faster and deeper, and I'm cumming again as he shoots inside my ass. We are both sweaty and exhausted. He kisses my neck repeatedly, whispering that he loves me in my ear. "Baby girl, are you ready to go home?" I nod as he slowly removes the vibrator, deliberately running it over my clit as he does, making me scream his name to the heavens. He chuckles evilly as he places it in the bag. "I think that needs to come home with us for the next time someone wants to misbehave, don't you darling?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story that was stuck in my brain.


End file.
